


sorry to my unknown lover

by victor1a



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Dialogue, Sort Of, coldflash - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, we all know lewis is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor1a/pseuds/victor1a
Summary: And he doesn’t believe Barry can feel the same way about him, no matter how he looks at him or what he does for him. Barry’s a hero. Leonard’s a criminal. It would never work.Until it does.Barry’s hit with a spell from another metahuman, a spell that makes people confess their biggest, deepest desires.And that’s how Leonard finds Barry knocking on the door of one of his safe houses. His hair is a mess from the head piece of the suit, but his eyes stare at Leonard with such intensity he thinks he can look straight into his soul.





	sorry to my unknown lover

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> so.  
> it is currently 2 am and i've been crying over coldflash videos and fics for the last couple hours.  
> i have no idea what this is, i didn't have a plan for it, i just knew i had to sit and write these two.  
> it is not my best work, there is no dialogue what so ever and i'm not reall familiar whit that kind of writing but, it is two am and everything in me pushed me to write this.  
> excuse any mistakes, but i hope you'll like it - feel free to leave kudos and comments!

Leonard Snart doesn’t have friends.

He has his sister and he has Mick, both of which are his _family_ , and he has the rest of the Rogues but all they are is his _colleagues_ for lack of a better word.

He doesn’t have anyone to call to casually go out and have a few drinks, doesn’t have anyone to talk to about the things on his mind.

And for most of his life, he believed it was better that way. No friends meant no strings and no strings mean his father couldn’t track them down and use them against him. For most of his life he closed himself off to everyone in fear of his father.

Until his father was no more.

When Barry Allen entered Leonard’s life, he changed a lot of things.

There was something about Barry that drew Leonard in, made him want to be closer to the speedster, made him want to sit down with him and tell him every single thing on his minds without the fear of being judged and looked at with disgust.

So when Barry sits in front of Leonard at Saints and Sinners and asks him what’s wrong in _that_ voice and with _that_ soft look in his eyes, Leonard wants to crumble like a card pyramid after one card is put in the wrong place.

But, the fear of his father and what he might do to Barry if he finds out about him stops him.

And then Barry shows up at the warehouse where his father and he are planning a heist and Leonard wants to kill him.

When he thinks Lewis killed Barry, he wants to kill both his father and himself. And then he sees the Flash in all of his red leather glory, alive and pure as always. He tells him Lisa is safe at STAR labs.

He points his cold gun at his father’s chest and fires. As his body falls to the ground, so does the weight on his chest.

Barry isn’t happy with his choice, but then again Barry isn’t happy with a lot of things Leonard does. Still, with his father gone, Leonard can breathe more easily.

Since then, somehow, he and Barry get closer.

Leonard doesn’t change his ways – he’s still a criminal, still a thief – but they meet up at Saints and Sinners occasionally and drink and talk and Leonard thinks he might finally have a friend. Maybe even something more if he dares to dream.

So when a heist goes wrong, when they are attacked  by an _invisible meta who can shoot lava out of nowhere_ and when he is hit square in the back by one of the blows, his first thought is to call Barry while he is still conscious.

Barry’s there in a flash, cradling Leonard’s barely conscious body in his arms and speeding him to STAR labs.

Caitlin and Cisco work on fixing him up, neither happy about it but knowing how much Captain Cold means to Barry despite everything, they do their best to patch him up.

When Leonard wakes up, Barry’s by his side. He’s slumped over in a chair, arms crossed over his chest and head hanging low as he sleeps.

Leonard tries to move to lay on his back but groans in pain immediately. He remembers then what happened and stills. 

Barry jolts awake at the groan, frantically looking around before settling his eyes on Leonard.

He’s out of his chair in a second, a gentle hand on Leonard’s shoulder and a warning not to move. His eyes are tired, skin around them dark, and they glisten as tears start to fall from them. That sight hurts Leonard more than any blow ever will.

He assures him he’s fine, he’s alive, because of him and his friends. Leonard grabs Barry’s elbow with the hand that isn’t under him and somehow gets their fingers to interlock together and squeezes. Reassures Barry _he’s here, he’s okay, he’s alive_.

Barry sits on the bed beside him, never letting go of their hands. He tells Leonard to go back to sleep, to rest, that he’ll be right here when he wakes up. Leonard does just that, slipping into a deep sleep to the sound of Barry humming and the feeling of his skin burning where it’s touching Barry’s.

When Leonard’s back on his feet and cleared by doctor Snow to leave, he feels the shift between him and Barry. He doesn’t want him to go, Leonard can tell by the pleading look in his eyes, but he knows if he stays, if he lets himself get that close to Barry he’s just going to end up hurting him.

And he doesn’t believe Barry can feel the same way about him, no matter how he looks at him or what he does for him. Barry’s a hero. Leonard’s a criminal. It would never work.

Until it does.

Barry’s hit with a spell from another metahuman, a spell that makes people confess their biggest, deepest desires.

And that’s how Leonard finds Barry knocking on the door of one of his safe houses. His hair is a mess from the head piece of the suit, but his eyes stare at Leonard with such intensity he thinks he can look straight into his soul.

That’s when Barry start talking. Starts spilling all his bottled up feelings for Leonard, from how much he believes there’s good in him to how fucking hot he finds him to admitting how much he _loves_ him.

Leonard doesn’t believe him, can’t let himself believe him, but when Barry tells him about the metahuman’s abilities and when he hears Cisco confirming that through his ear piece, be says _fuck it_ and grabs Barry’s head between his hands and kisses him.

Barry disconnects his ear piece and throws it somewhere into the room before speeding them into Leonard’s room.

When they wake it’s to Barry’s stomach growling, wrapped up in blankets and each other and covered in their mess from the night before, but they share a good morning kiss and they’re both warm and _together_ and Leonard feels truly happy for the first time in his life.

 


End file.
